1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for tubing. In particular, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to the sealing of a connector for expandable downhole tubing sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the oil and gas exploration and production industry, expandable tubing has been developed and has a variety of uses. These include expandable borehole casing and liner, and expandable sand exclusion based tubing assemblies or sandscreens, such as that sold under the ESS Trademark by Weatherford Int'l.
Expandable tubing offers a number of advantages over conventional borehole tubing, as the expandable tubing can be run into a borehole in an unexpanded state and subsequently expanded downhole. This allows the tubing to be run through existing tubing and then expanded to a larger diameter within the borehole.
There exists a need in the art for an expandable connection which maintains sealing integrity before, during, and after expansion.